


Intimations by MJ

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: xmas, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys celebrate Christmas.<br/>This story is a sequel to Impressions ; Intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimations by MJ

**Author's Note:**

> The third in what did not start off as a series. Thanks to all the members of Senad for a year of wonderful stories and chat. The best to everyone for 1999.

## Intimations

Anonymous Author

Author's disclaimer: Not mine. No money. Will return in good condition.

* * *

Intimations by MJ 

Megan leaned toward Jim and whispered, "Chance it. " 

Jim was startled that she seemed to know his plan. With a grin, she was gone into the snowy night, the last of their Christmas guests to depart. 

It had been a long but enjoyable day. Breakfast latkes made by Blair. Then frantic activity as they prepared for their guests. Simon and Darryl and Megan had come for the afternoon and early evening. The bachelors together. Except for Rafe and Henri who had gone to their parents' homes. An exchange of presents and convivial socializing ending with a potluck supper. 

Blair had cooked a turkey with apple-mushroom stuffing and Jim's favourite, whipped potatoes. Shrimp grilled with sweet red peppers and seven-grain rolls were Megan's contribution. Sweet potato pie and green-gold mandarin orange salad with maple syrup dressing from Simon. Jim gave in and made his speciality: steamed plum pudding and rum sauce as a treat for a slightly homesick Megan. They washed it all down with a light sparkling wine. Everyone had groaned at the end of it all, complaining of eating too much. 

"Just a self-inflicted injury. Punishable under Washington State Law 36, paragraph 19 with three days of work-outs at the gym. 'Til all the effects wear off." This from Jim. 

"Aw, man, that is way harsh. Three days of sleep maybe." Blair grinned at his partner. 

Megan had laughed. "Naw...in Aus it's one day of swimming or body surfing and one day of laying on the beach working on a tan." 

"Sure, Connor rub it in...we freeze in Cascade at Christmas and the Aussies bake in the sun." Simon tried his best Captain intimidation but no one believed him. 

"Hey, boys, can't help it if Aus is paradise on earth." She chortled at the protesting groans. 

For an hour after the meal, they had all sprawled around the living room, Blair flat on the floor in front of the fireplace. Then Simon said he had to take Darryl to his ex-wife's and Megan departed a short while later. 

Now, fed, relaxed and alone, the two room mates worked together to tidy away the remains of food and wash the dishes. Blair prepared to dry as Jim washed. 

The young anthropologist had been uncharacteristically quiet after he had opened his gifts from Jim. He had said thanks but little else. Maybe I made a mistake, Jim worried. He glanced at Blair only to see an intense look in the younger man's eyes. 

"Ah, Jim. I just wanted ... you know I ..." He stopped and blinked behind his glasses. 

Jim waited. 

"Those tickets, man. They are so amazing. How did you...? I mean, they sold so fast. I wanted to...but I hadn't saved enough and then..." Blair was almost inarticulate. Jim was surprized. 

The big cop smiled. "Overheard you enthusing about the exhibit with a friend and since I was wondering what I could get you..." He shrugged. 

"But they were so much!" 

"Not really." Not when I saw your expression as you found them in the pocket of the new bathrobe I got you, he thought. "Easy to get too. Called a friend in Seattle and he picked them up for me." 

"But two tickets?" 

"Thought you might want to take a friend. Know how you like to share these things." Jim turned back to the sink and washed out the roasting pan. "So, you know whom you'll ask?" 

A very soft, "Yes, I do." His answer was so quick that Jim felt his stomach clench. 

"Good. You could go this week, since you have nothing you need to do at the station and I assume nothing at the university." 

"Yah, that's a great idea. Make a day of it." 

"Yup." Jim rinsed the roaster and handed it to Blair. 

"So, Jim, you're not on duty this week. Want to go to Seattle with me? To see the Sondibaar Exhibit of Early Celtic Artifacts?" 

Jim stood perfectly still. "What?" 

"You, me, Seattle, anthropology exhibit." There was a small laugh behind Blair's words. 

Jim thought his face was going to crack from holding back the huge smile that wanted to form on his lips. He nodded, incapable of words just then. After rinsing out the sink and hanging up his dish cloth, "How about we put one of those tapes on?" 

"Sure, Jim. Which one?" 

"The singing one." 

Blair slipped the tape into the player and hit the start button. In a moment, the loft filled with the sound of reed pipes, light drumming and chanting Chopec voices. Jim closed his eyes and began to sway slightly. He continued so long, Blair took his arm and spoke in his Guide voice, 

"Come back to me, Jim. Follow my voice. Come to me." 

Without opening his eyes, Jim rumbled, "I'm not in a zone out, Sandburg." 

"Oh. Sorry. I know it is not much of a present, some tapes and a bit of jewellery a friend brought back from Peru." 

Jim wrapped his hand around Blair's shoulder. "Not much? Only the most perfect thing...to hear my Chopec brothers speaking to me. Singing the warrior songs." He fingered the woven and beaded bracelet he had pulled from his shirt pocket. "To have this they made for me. Here, put it on me, would you, Chief." He held out the bracelet and his left arm. "To know that you must have arranged this months ago." 

Blair grinned and bounced a little as he tied the bracelet just below Jim's left wristbone. "I thought... but you know you can never be sure about these things, like maybe you wanted to put all that behind you especially after Incacha died and there was so much trouble over the attacks on the logging..." 

"Dance with me." 

"Whaa?" 

"This song is the dance of warriors, to celebrate their skills and reliance on each other. Their friendships. Dance with me." He extended a hand. 

With a blush, Blair took the long, finely shaped hand into his square palm. Jim pulled him to his side and began to move, slowly at first until Blair got the pattern of steps. They moved together, circling the room in an intricate pattern of side and back steps. 

Once Blair seemed to be comfortable with the repeated pattern of steps, Jim began to chant, his voice a clear tenor. After a moment, Blair began to chant with him, his voice pitched a bit deeper. They swayed together, hips bumping, arms and near hands interlocked. For nearly twenty minutes they danced and chanted, following the drumming, until the tape ended. 

Jim was reluctant to let his partner go and Blair did not seem inclined to move away. The Sentinel's heart was beating in rhythm with his Guide. He dared to look at Blair and saw a sweet smile. 

"Oh man, that was so cool. You did that with the Chopec a lot?" 

"When it was appropriate. At celebrations of the hunt or successful battle. When new warriors were initiated. New bondings made." Now, he thought. Now is the time. "Blair, there is something... I have never said. I need to say it now." 

Wide blue eyes stared back at him, the face hopeful and nervous at the same time. 

"You and I, we have been partners for over three years. Working together on your dissertation and on cases at the station. But it is more than a working relationship. I like to think we are friends." 

"Yah, me too, Jim. Friends." 

A clearing of his throat. "You have been living here in the loft most of that time. Well, it is time..." 

"Sure, I understand. Diss is nearly finished. Time for me to find a new place. I have wondered when..." 

"No. Not that. It is time for me to explain where I ...would like our relationship to go. What I feel. Not too good at talking about feelings. Put it off, don't say it, that's me. Then it gets too late. I don't want to be too late this time." 

Blair was standing very still. His head nodded slightly, asking Jim to go on. 

"So... I want you to know that I care about you very much. Ah. Love you. Very much." 

"Me too. Love you. Very much." 

My God, thought Jim, he sounds like me. Monosyllabic. He took a deep breath and charged on before he lost his nerve. 

"At first, like a brother, like a partner, you know the way cops... but now, it's different. I don't want to ruin what...but I have to tell you and there have been times when I thought you might... oh hell." He took Blair's face in his hands and kissed his mouth. The kiss lasted more than a quick peck, though it was gentle, not an assault. A sweet kiss full of promises and requests. 

Blair did not pull away but he stood stock still. When Jim raised his head, he did so fearing to see either shock or distress on Blair's face. There was neither. Just a quick happy smile before he took hold of Jim's face and began to kiss back. In a manner that was very close to an assault. A tongue that demanded and got entry. That enticed Jim's tongue back into the shorter man's mouth. Their bodies melded together, arms wrapped tightly around one another. 

The tape began to play on the other side, an intense drumming and singing. The two men began to rock in time. Then they came up for air. 

"Oh man. Oh man! You mean that, don't you? Not a Sentinel territory-marking thing like the other day. Really, really mean that. You want me?" 

"Yes. Want. Need. Love. Come here." And they were kissing again. 

On the second rising for air, "I should explain about the other day, Blair. That was...ah...not entirely a Sentinel thing. Though maybe a marking." 

Blair nodded. "I did wonder. Oh man. I can't believe this. This is so incredible." He shook his head. 

"Good incredible?" 

"How could you doubt that? I am just a mass of jelly here. Ready to melt." He looked down. "Ah, have you... been with a man before? I mean, you know what to..." 

"Yes. You?" 

"No. Not that I don't know, um, in theory what happens but I ...no." 

"It's all right. We will go slow. Take our time. Nothing you don't want to do. Whatever you want, baby." He stopped and glanced at Blair. "You don't mind if I call you baby?" 

"Between us. I am not sure about snow guppy though." 

Jim made a moue. "Oh? I rather liked that. Only applicable in the winter of course. Summer it would be guppy or rain guppy, depending on the weather." 

"Jim." Blair admonished. 

"Yes, love?" His voice had dropped half an octave and got rough. One hand ran up and down Blair's back along his spine, exploring. 

Blair's eyes went all dark. "Say that again. Please." His voice cracked. 

Jim's hand kept moving lower and his voice was a bit rougher. "What, love?" 

"Oh just like that. Oh. Can we... can we go upstairs?" 

"If you want. I meant it when I said you could choose what we do. It is your call." 

"Then take me up stairs and... take me." A tremble through Blair's body was echoed in Jim's. 

Eyes closed, the Sentinel drew his Guide close and whispered, "More like that and I won't make it upstairs." He buried his face in the long, silky hair and pushed his loins hard into his lover's groin but he made no move toward the stairs. 

The Guide took over. "Now, Jim. Please." The tone was quiet but commanding and the Sentinel obeyed. He raised his head and hand holding hand, lead his Guide up the stairs. 

The lamp was on, bathing the loft in a soft glow. Blair stopped and stared at the width of blue and yellow that was Jim's bed. The Sentinel halted and studied the angular face that was so still. "It is all right if you do not want to. Now or ever. Just being able to tell you is enough. Being able to hold you and kiss you now and then." 

Blair shook his head. "It's not that. I have... fantasized about being in that bed with you and now, here I am. For real." A broad smile. "For real!" He bounced. "What do we do now?" 

Jim burst out laughing, all his fears evaporating. "What do you think, Einstein?" He pulled his sweater over his head and folded it before placing it on the dresser. As he toed off his shoes, his hands began to unbutton his shirt. Blair watched, unmoving and it inspired Jim to make a show of it. Something he had never done with any other lover. 

Slowly, eyes fully on his lover's face, the big cop tugged his shirt tails out of his trousers. Finished unbuttoning the shirt. Pulled it open and slid it back off his shoulders. A sigh from Blair. The shirt joined the sweater. Hands slipped into the waistband of his trousers and he undid the button. Drew the zipper down and loosened the fly open. Hooked his thumbs into the waistband and shimmied the trousers over his hips and onto the floor. Now only clad in his boxers and white socks, he tilted his head to one side and waited. 

Blair's eyes were wider than Jim had ever seen them. He looked about ten years old. Or he would have except for the bulge in his trousers and the five-a-clock shadow over his jaw. The throb that travelled down Jim's body went right to his groin. Blair's eyes got wider. A soft 'oh' and his mouth opened and closed a few times. 

When his lover made no move to undress, Jim thought he better become the Guide. "Listen to my voice, Blair. Take off your clothes now. Begin with your sweatshirt. That's right. Over the head. Good. Now the shoes. Undo them, you will ruin ...ok, they are off now. The flannel shirt. The t-shirt. Now the trousers. Blair. The trousers, babe. Undo the button on the trousers. You can do it. There. Good. Now the zipper. You pull it down, not up. Fine. Ok, slid them down. Oh...ok, boxers too. Great. Just let me...omphfff!" 

Blair had tackled him, shoving back onto the bed just as he got his boxers off. He was entirely covered by a wild man, kisses and licks and nips being applied from head to waist so quickly he could barely keep up with the sequence. Up his arms and down his sides. His throat, his shoulders. His chest. He spread his legs to accommodate the body that moved up and down. Sideways. Around. 

His lover's erect member was rubbing hard in a sort of undirected, erratic way, inciting Jim's body to thrust back and forth to maintain contact. Jim felt his own penis getting very hard and an ache begin in his sac. The tension was becoming unbearable. 

"Blair, babe, slow down. I'm going to ... I'm going to... oh God, I'm ...oh BLAIRRRR!" 

His back arched and his body spasmed with his release. In a moment, his young lover's orgasm followed. Sweaty skin settled onto sweaty skin, bodies boneless, passion satisfied. Ragged breaths. Half-hearted pats. No words until breathing calmed. 

Jim was gently carding Blair's hair when the younger man spoke. 

"Ah, I am sorry Jim. I ... that is not the right way, is it?" The voice was regretful and hesitant. 

"Oh I don't know. My cock seems to have liked it." A pause. "Did you?" 

Blair raised himself up and stared into Jim's face. "Are you kidding? That is the most intense orgasm I have ever had. But it was sort of...fast. wasn't it?" 

"Yes, baby but our need was pretty strong. Next time will be slower." A yawn. "But not right now. This old man needs to take a little nap." 

"Me too, man. Guess I'm old too." He settled along Jim's body and wrapped his arms around the bigger man's chest. Within moments he was asleep, face pressed to the smooth chest of his lover. 

Jim grinned. Very quietly, "Thank you, Santa." And he closed his eyes. 

Finis. 


End file.
